A computing device may process notifications that are generated by one or more applications executed by the computing device or by other external computing devices. As the quantity of applications increases, the quantity of notifications processed by the computing device may also increase, which can complicate the management and presentation of notification content associated with these notifications. For example, the amount of notification content displayed to a user at one time may be limited by a size of a screen used to display the content. Limiting the amount of notification content displayed at a given time may require the computing device to replace or overwrite certain content with other content. For example, the computing device may potentially replace content that includes more important information with content that includes less important information. Furthermore, as the displayed amount of notification content increases, it may become more difficult for a user to identify particular content or the sources of such content.